The Truth
"I know my parents love me, but I loved you all more. Heh, guess that makes me a narcissist if you think about it..." As The Truth The Truth is the idea that all that encompasses reality is similar to that of a fetus that being everything is similar to how cells forming together as evolution grows. This explains the behavior of The Unfathomable as they try to merge everything together. What creates The Unfathomable? The truth is that was due to The Cycle of Everything erasing the previous Omniverses. 1. The first Omniverse and any other Omniverse was/is retroactively removed via The Cycle of Everything and became/becomes the first/part of The Unfathomable. 2. Whatever ends up as The Unfathomable becomes merged with their past selves from previous Omniverses. 3. As a result no being can evolve to omni level due to The Cycle of Everything. However as stated by The Truth the real intention is to prevent the Two Primes child from being born as that would mean everything and everyone would become one entity and thus life would end. The Truth required the first cycle to happen as only The Unfathomable can merge everything together (as it desires to become one) as otherwise reality will only act to evolve, not unite. If the cycle is broken then The Truth will be born and life will die. If on the other hand The Unfathomable die then all will evolve into apatehtic almighty beings. The answer to all this? ... There is none. As Novus The last cycle of reality hits strong when Vita has finally given birth to Novus. A special gift was delivered before his birth, the memories and insight of everything that encompassed past existence which ended up creating him. Novus took this all in and loved it, however he realized all of that would be gone upon his birth. Novus would come into this world without anything... Unless he willed himself before this, before his life, before the destruction of all reality. Novus needs to find a way to prevent this wonderful world from vanishing, even if it means ridding it of himself to save it. Novus claims the reason he appears in random timelines alongside the unnamed Wielder is because he has rare uncontrollable time burtsts which is why the Law of Dimensional Time ignores him, however that does not explain why his actual intentional use of time does not alert any (least actual authorities) authorities of time for example an ordinary time traveler or manipulator would be addressed by The Record Keepers whether physically or more likely unnoticeably via by simply correcting history. The only keepers of time that sense this are the self appointed ones (basically mortals like time squads or some other example) with no true authority appointed by the actual higher beings. Power Theory Novus secretly heavily suppresses his power and Omni Signature to hide from those from The Omni Hierarchy as any percentage of his true power can ruin his cover. There are hints in his story that he knows more than he lets on due to sometimes his intellect not having any plausible logic to his answers essentially meaning there was no way he could have known that would happen even or being able to get out of it with his short time skip and short reset ability. And even beyond that there is no definitive proof he's been a spy. When trying to pin it all on his ability to randomly time warp, that doesn't work either due to how it's proven he cannot decide when or where he's going to be. The answer is revealed towards the end when the unknown Wielder discoveries The Trigger (cosmic loophole) to ending The Cycle of Everything and The Truth. It appears The Unborn has been hiding in the past and the unknown Wielder keeps assuming this is is one of the Anomalies, but later it's revealed to be Novus once they activate The Trigger. Novus makes peace with his parents the Two Primes before being erased from time entirely... Category:The Absolute End Category:Official Category:God Category:Character